Boo to You too
by FiliKili
Summary: Yullen. One cold wintry night, Kanda and Allen find themselves lost in a forest. They find shelter, and decide to spend the night there. Allen gets cold. Rated M for further chapters.
1. A Cold, Wintry Night

Disclaimer: I can't draw manga even if you gave me a billion dollars. I can draw stuff like fan art, but that's only for Bleach. So yeah, I don't own D. Gray-Man.

(This story came to me as a random spark of inspiration after I did my Math homework. Don't ask me why; it just did.)

Boo To You Too

It started with a "boo".

A lame ass "boo".

And Allen still couldn't even believe how that just spun his entire sex life around. Neither could Kanda, who was probably still scowling his face off at the mere memory…of shame?

A Cold Wintry Night In Who Knows Where:

Allen Walker, age fifteen, a young exorcist with white hair and big gray eyes, drew his cloak around him tightly.

His legs felt cramped, and his teeth felt like they were going to fall off if they kept on chattering together for the next five minutes. Other than the few physical pains that made Allen intensely regret having agreed to go on this particular mission (especially with _him_), he was bored.

Drat that stupid mission.

There wasn't even any innocence involved! All it included was checking a creepy village that had these cannibalistic creeps for the innocence.

The mission had been a complete waste of time, and Allen couldn't find his way back to Headquarters.

Problem: After finding out that the village (where travelers have always disappeared to) was really not a normal village with a phenomenon (such as innocence), but a village with cannibals that looked like normal people (but had tried to eat Allen, but mostly they wanted Kanda, 'cause he didn't look as _small_ as Allen did; Allen, although scared out of his guts during that time—_horrid time_—couldn't help but secretly feel gleeful when he saw Kanda's stunned face).

And after managing to escape from the village (Here, at this, Allen sniffed, _he _had gotten them, Kanda and him, out of this mess), the team of two found that they were lost, in the forest, in the cold, and wintry forest, _away from all contact of human life and stuff…_

They were lost. Allen shifted his feet. God, they were so numb.

He waited for Kanda to show up, but of course Kanda wouldn't show up; he hadn't appeared for two hours since then, when he told Allen he was going to take a look around.

Bastard probably got lost, anyways. But, as a bunch of snow fell on top of Allen from the pine trees above, the smaller teen couldn't help but grow worried.

Being alone in the forest at night, complete with cold snow, was not a _good_ thing. A good thing was being in his bed, which was warm, at the headquarters, where he could always get a midnight snack or something like that.

There was a crackling, footsteps. Allen's ears perked up, hoping with all his might that it was Kanda. Why was he so eager to see Kanda, of all people? Allen, through all his pride, bit his lip and thought, _well, we're all stuck in the same place, and it gets scary being in a cold forest at night—I might get frostbite, get eaten by wolves, and get crushed by a falling tree, by myself._

With a surge of warm relief, Allen saw Kanda push aside the bush angrily and impatiently, walking towards him.

"Oi, bean sprout. Get up, we're leaving." Kanda growled.

Allen sprung up from his sitting spot. "I'm not _bean sprout_, jerk face, I'm _Allen_."

"I care so much." Kanda snapped. He was in a very bad mood.

Allen had to struggle to keep up with Kanda's long strides. Usually, Kanda didn't walk this fast, or take steps this big. "What's wrong?" Allen couldn't help but ask.

"I found a place where we can sleep for the night without getting frostbite." Kanda replied, but tersely.

"That's great!" Allen felt relieved that they had a place to sleep. But… "But why are you acting like you have a stick up your butt?"

Kanda gave him an icy stare. It made the snow look warmer. "Because of _you_, who else?"

It was hard not to snap at Kanda. This wasn't his fault, for getting lost in a forest. Sure, Allen had pulled Kanda through prickly bushes and tangled branches, and yeah, Kanda got quite a few scratches on his face and stuff, but hey, they were away from the cannibals, which made all the more difference.

Allen opened his mouth to defend himself. "It wasn't _my _fault that we got here. Well, not exactly."

"I didn't say it was you fault, bean sprout. I'm just pissed that I have to spend a night with you, out of all people." Kanda retorted.

"Will you try not to make an argument from everything I say?" Allen said, exasperated. "Let's just make it to the place you found and sleep. I'm dead tired."

"You're not the only one, bean sprout."

"Shut up, _please_."

The pair got to the small, not entirely broken down but close to it, shack. Allen stepped lightly through the doorway, feeling as if the shack was going to crack into pieces if he stomped through the door.

"Hmph." Kanda hmphed. "You sleep there," He pointed at a cobwebbed corner. "And I sleep here." He sat down on the bare expanse of wood.

Allen's mouth fell open. "That's not fair!" He glared at the older teen.

"I found this shack, brat, so there." Kanda took off his cloak (was he crazy? The place was fuckin' _cold_), and spread it on the ground.

Allen, too tired to protest over this unfairness, plopped down wearily at his corner and tried to sleep.

What felt like an hour later, Allen still couldn't sleep, because one, it was still freezing, two, the floor was hard, and three, the corner wasn't comfortable.

Kanda, defying all logic of sleep, sat upright, legs crossed, chest _bare_, and eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating. Allen couldn't help but eye his coat. Kanda didn't really need to sit on it, after all, his pants could always be washed.

A small gust of wind made its way into the shack.

Allen shivered. He needed another layer of warmth. That coat looked very tempting.

Kanda appeared to be asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. Not a hint of the cold touched him. Allen crawled slowly over.

The wood underneath his last bit of crawling creaked. Kanda's eyebrow twitched, and Allen's heart jumped into his throat. It would be awkward for Allen to explain why he was crawling towards Kanda in the middle of the night.

A few more bits of crawling later, done slowly and carefully this time, Allen finally reached Kanda. He tugged at the coat gently, intent on pulling it away from under Kanda.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, damn bean sprout?" Kanda demanded in a harsh tone.

Allen winced at the callous tone. "Um, boo?" He said nervously, glancing quickly up Kanda's darkened face.

He waited for the explosion. It never came.

"Boo to you too, stupid bean sprout." Kanda almost smiled. Something flickered in his eyes. "Now get off of me."

It was then that Allen realized how awkward his position was. He was stretched over Kanda's lap, having trying to get one part of it from under Kanda's legs.

Allen, in a hurry, tried to get himself off of Kanda, but his cold and numb arms gave away and Allen found himself sprawled in Kanda's lap.

Worst thing it was, Allen had fallen headfirst into Kanda's lap. His face was incredibly close to Kanda's crotch.

Awkward…

--------------------(CHAPTER ONE STOPS HERE)--------------------------

The Writer's note:

First time ever writing more sexual related stories. I feel…awkward, but I like it. I might have to edit this sometime later, but now, I feel too lazy. Thanks for reading, glad you bothered to read this, and cookies for you! I'll update only if I think it's worth updating, so I need your support if you're willing to give me some!


	2. Night Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I can't draw manga for my life, so no, I don't own D. Gray-Man.

(Author: I'm starving…and yesterday, during lunch, me and my friends were just talking, and somehow, the conversation went into the more dirty parts. Want to know? Read my note at the end of the chapter.)

_**Boo to You Too:**_

Chapter Two: Night Gone Wrong

Allen found himself face to face with Kanda's crotch. Kanda had froze, still and unmoving.

Then, "Get off my lap, stupid bean sprout!" Kanda shoved Allen away forcefully. All Allen could do was stammer.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry!" Allen apologized, face red as a tomato. Gosh, now it was going to be awkward between the two of them.

Kanda stood up, picked up his coat from the ground and threw it into Allen's face. "Have the damn coat. If you wanted to use it, you should've told me." He said, rather gruffly.

Allen grabbed the coat gratefully, and peeked out from under it. "Sorry, Kanda." He said in a small voice. His face was still the same shade of red.

He curled up, under the coat, trying to get warm. Kanda sank back into his meditating sleep…How could the man be bare-chested in the middle of winter?! Allen found himself contemplating over this. The coat hadn't done any good, for some reason, and Allen found himself colder than usual.

The Japanese man didn't look cold. Allen wondered if he was warm. For another few minutes of chattering teeth and shivering, Allen decided to see exactly how warm Kanda was.

(Here, the author starts to snicker…)-----------------------

Allen wrapped Kanda's coat around him, and tiptoed silently towards Kanda.

And tiptoed…and tiptoed…until another one of those damned creaks woke Kanda up again.

"What is it this time?!" Kanda tried to keep his voice under control, but failed miserably. His face was as dark as a stormy night, and Allen could've sworn a vein had popped out from the side of his head.

"I'm cold." Allen managed a small smile.

"What does that have to do with me?!" Kanda almost roared. The stupid bean sprout had woken him up, TWICE.

"You …look warm." Kanda blinked at this reply. Well, yeah, he was warm, but what did it have to do with the bean sprout being cold?

"Can I stay next to you?" Allen asked, carefully looking anywhere but Kanda.

"No." Kanda growled. "I like my own personal space, brat."

All memories of what happened before fled from Allen's mind. "You jerk! I'm _freezing_!" Allen sat down next to Kanda, refusing to budge.

"You _brat_! I need my personal space! You're in my damn bubble!" Kanda hissed at him, turning himself so that he was facing him.

"Too bad. I'm COLD." And Allen crossed his arms, looking stubborn.

"What does that have to do with me?!" Kanda burst out, again.

"Because you're _warm_." Allen emphasized the "warm". Honestly, how dense could this guy get? If it was Lavi, then…okay, never mind. Allen shook his head.

"Well," Kanda said testily. "I let you borrow my coat, brat, but you're demanding for more?"

"Why do you make that sound as if I was taking away all your belongings?" Allen questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Because, stupid sprout, you _are_." Kanda retorted.

"This is getting nowhere!" Allen threw up his hands in exasperation. "I'm freakin' cold, and you seem as if you're warm, in the middle of a cold, _wintry_ night!"

"You're getting nowhere!" Kanda argued back. "What does your being cold have to do with me being warm?!"

Allen nearly screamed out of frustration. He forced himself to sound negotiable. "Because I'm COLD. And because I'm cold, I'm cold, and because I'm cold, I'm cold, and because I'm cold, I'm-" He was stopped suddenly. Allen's large gray eyes widened, nearly popped out, as the older man breathed lightly in between his lips.

"Shut the fuck up, bean sprout." Kanda growled. "You warm now?"

Allen blinked. They were awfully close. And how on earth did Allen end up on the floor? He was lying on the ground, with Kanda's body on top. And their bodies were _touching_. But, Allen thought, at least I'm not cold anymore. Kanda is warm…Something hard jabbed at Allen's thigh.

"Holy shit, did you just get a boner?" Allen yelped at Kanda, whose eyes had gone wide at the suggestion.

"What?!" Kanda yelled. "Who would get a boner with you?!" He felt stupid, because a second later, his pants felt like they were going to rip…

Allen's jaw could not have dropped any lower.

"You are." He pointed out after he recovered.

"Damn you." Kanda breathed, but it was with less venom. It was getting rather hot in here. Kanda's fingers twitched, wanting to tug off Allen's coat. It was too hot to wear a coat, and it made Kanda feel even hotter.

_Good God, did I just cause Kanda to get hard?_ Allen wondered, horrified. Sure, he guessed he might like the man, once in a while, but…Allen was _not _going to have sex with Kanda!

_But, _his own pants felt tight too…

Despite Allen's cold fingers, Allen felt a bit too hot. He needed to cool down.

Allen tried to scramble away, from underneath Kanda, but Kanda just pushed him back down, his dark eyes gleaming.

What. The. Hell.

Kanda was _horny_?

------------------------------(Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa)------------------------------

The Writer says: Oh my gawd. I can't wait to post the parts about *censor * and *censored *. Ah ha ha ha ha….for some reason, this makes me laugh like crazy.

Oh, and yesterday, my friends and I were all talking, then someone brought up something very interesting…

Friend A: Yesterday, I was on some website and I saw an article about a man getting arrested for having sex with his car.

Friend B: WTF?! O.O How can anyone fuck a car?!

Friend C: Oh, you want to know?

* Everyone leans forward.

Me: Wait, you know how to fuck a car?

Friend B: Omfuckin'G, what the hell.

Friend C: Ah, (talking in a creepy ass voice) of course I do. It's me, what do you expect?

Friend D: You do have a point.

Friend B: Oh geez, tell us already!

Me: O.o Why do you want to know? * eyes friend weirdly.*

Friend C: * smiles* I'll just tell you guys. * friend begins to tell about 4 different ways a guy can do it with a car and two ways for a girl to do it. *

Me: * stares* I think…my brain just broke.

Friend D: Me too.

Friend B: I don't think I can look at my car the same way I used to do now.

Friend C: Oh come on, don't be sissies.

Friend B: Easy for to you say! I can't look at my car without getting all hot and bothered now!

Outsider that was just passing by our group: * stops, stares* Wtf.

Me: You…don't want to know.

Outsider: Uh…yeah. * edges away from our group*

End. If you want to know the many different ways to fuck a car, message me, and I'll tell you. It's hilarious. I don't think I've ever laughed this hard; I nearly cried, that's how bad it was.


	3. Lust at Full Force

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own D. Gray-Man. Anyone other than Katsura-san should be sent to _me_ for a good talking-to.

Author says: Fuck. I'm screwed. Tomorrow's school for me, and I didn't _do any of my homework_. But I got this out, although it's a bit short. Hmmm…that's not a good thing. Oh well. Read and enjoy. (Sex scene taken out due to sudden realization that my siblings read this 'piece o' crap' according to my archenemy)

----

Lust at full force:

Kanda lifted his hand and placed it gently at the collar of Allen's cloak. "It's too hot in here." He breathed out, eyeing the smaller boy that lay underneath him. Bean sprout wasn't bad looking at all…although he may be annoying, but at this moment, bean sprout was close to the most beautiful creature alive.

Allen blushed. Kanda has got to be joking around. No way. No fuckin' way was what Allen thought was going happen to happen.

_But why am I laying here and not doing anything?_ Allen wondered. His body felt so wary, so aware of Kanda's movements, touches, and …Allen's mouth fell open in horror as he realized Kanda had unzipped his cloak, unbuttoned his shirt, and unbuckled his belt.

Long, quick, hard hands were at work. Allen let out a moan, then realized what he had done, and closed his mouth quickly.

"K-Kanda…don-don't do this, p-please…" Allen's wavering voice trailed off as a smooth hand rose to his chest. Kanda bent over Allen, breath hot.

"Shut the fuck up, bean sprout." Was all Kanda said, and Allen watched, unmoving, and terrified more than usual, as Kanda pulled the tight pants down Allen's slender and muscular legs.

_Is-is this r-rape?_ Allen thought, eyes wide, silent, and frozen.

As if sensing Allen's thoughts, Kanda turned to Allen and kissed him. Gently. Allen was surprised at the softness in the often grumpy samurai. He softened, his own hands automatically reaching out to grasp Kanda's head.

Then…_whack!_ Allen smacked him in the head. Hard.

Completely winded, Kanda fell backwards. Allen hastily stood up and pulled up his pants and threw on his cloak. His fingers trembled as they tried to button his shirt. Allen let out a long breath of someone that had just escaped a lake of leeches.

Kanda, who was still on the floor, in a daze, blinked slowly.

Allen waited.

Then… "Oh my fuckin' God!" Kanda burst out in horror. He was back to his senses.

_About time,_ Allen thought wryly, _after all that…_ But first things first.

Allen crossed his arms and glared at Kanda. "When I meant I was cold and wanted to get warm, I didn't mean I wanted to lose my virginity to you."

Icy words that hit directly at the spot. Kanda couldn't have felt any colder. Where was his jacket?

But, Kanda remained composed. Outwardly, at least.

"I-" Kanda snapped, then stopped.

Allen finished for him. "Was horny?" Allen raised an eyebrow. "Please. Don't even."

Kanda's mouth fell open. What the hell? The bean sprout was acting like a _bitch_!

"What the fuck bean sprout?!"

Allen felt a vein pulsing on the side of his head. He felt like _smacking_ the stupid samurai. More like punching him. Hard. In the guts, or in the balls if he had to.

"_You_ almost raped me!"

That came out into a screech. Kanda mildly recalled his prior actions. "You _enjoyed _it." It came out of his mouth even before he could stop. "And, you moaned for more."

The white haired boy blushed crimson. "I-I was telling you to stop!"

Kanda smirked. He rose up, towering over the smaller teen, taking a few steps forward. Allen backed up, a bit scared now. He backed Allen into the wall, then slammed his hands hard on the rotting wood. Allen flinched. Leaning close enough for Allen to feel the tickle of Kanda's breath on his ears, Kanda smirked and whispered. "Really."

"Y-yes, really!" Allen gasped when he felt those same, quick hands unbutton his cloak. "No Kanda!"

"Don't say no to me." Kanda breathed, bending down to catch Allen's lips into a kiss.

"Mmph!" Allen tried to protest, but he felt so helpless and weak. This time, Kanda was quick about stripping him naked. Those hot touches, from casually lingering on his collarbone, slid down to his nipples, then down, down, down.

Afterwards, as Allen lay, spent, on Kanda's chest, he realized (with horror) that he just _lost his virginity to Kanda._

-----

Good night. I'm tired. And I need to do my homework. Procrastination is not good. No it is not. It is BAD, yet I procrastinate anyway ;P


	4. Back to the Start

**Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN, obviously.**

Author's notes: This came out when I was doing my history homework. I was typing my essay when I realized, hey, I can update my stories! And so, looking around quickly for any sign of my parents (I'm not supposed to use the computer for anything other than homework; I got in trouble…), I quickly typed out the fourth chapter of my Yullen story. And let me tell you, while I was typing this, cold sweat was literally beading at my temple whenever my mom passed by. Although I tried really hard to hide what I was really doing, I think my mom got the gist, because after I finished this story, she stood right next to me, smiling sweetly and demanding what I was doing.

So, (sighs) I made an excuse, three days later, to use the computer just to update the Yullen fic. I apologize for putting it out so late…I had planned to update on Sundays…but oh well…

This is rather short due to my limited time. When I get my computer fixed though, I'll make sure to type more of the romance. Enjoy!

* * *

Back to the Start:

The first thing that came out of Allen's mouth was a horrified gasp. Followed by a shriek.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Allen scrambled off the sleeping samurai (or _was_ sleeping) and dressed at top speed.

Kanda, blinking blearily, stared at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Allen whipped his head around, in the middle of pulling his shirt on. His expression startled Kanda. It was manic, panicked, and everything else that had to do with horror combined.

"What am I doing?" He repeated the question to himself, then, gray eyes widening, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" He screeched.

Kanda glared at Allen. "No need to scream so loud. Stupid bean sprout, are you _flustered_ by what we did a few hours ago?"

Allen blinked. Was Kanda smiling? Shaking this disconcerting thought out of his head…Kanda never smiled, but anyways…

"What do you think?" Allen snapped. "I just lost my virginity to a _guy_, and that _guy_ is someone I really don't like!"

"Hmph. Well, I can't say I like you much either." Kanda snorted. "And quit bitching. It's just sex."

"JUST SEX?" Allen's eyes widened in anger. "It was rape!"

At this, Kanda chuckled softly. Allen wondered what the man had been smoking lately. Kanda was too happy, lately.

Raising his dark eyes to Allen's angry face, Kanda said, rather smugly. "How can it be rape when you enjoyed it?"

"I DID NOT enjoy it." Allen glared daggers at Kanda.

"Oh sure, you totally did not enjoy it when you yelled 'faster, Kanda, faster!'" Kanda mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Red flushed into Allen's pale face as he did remember that he yelled it… "Shut up, Kanda. What happened here, stays here."

"I'm not complaining." Kanda shrugged. "As long no one else knows, then that's fine."

"No one else." Allen echoed.

A silent agreement formed between the two males, and both silently dressed themselves.

Allen found it hard not to stare at the hot Japanese man when he pulled up his pants. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw Kanda frown and then turn to his direction. Concentrating fully on zipping up his pants, Allen found himself thinking back about…last night. Too bad they won't be able to do it again.

Allen sighed, feeling a bit down. Then he caught himself. He was NOT going to think about having sex with Kanda! Scowling and muttering to himself, Allen stalked out of the shack, swinging his cloak on.

Kanda stared as Allen went by, talking to himself quietly. He wondered what the cute bean sprout was thinking. Seriously though, what did the brat mean by _"will not grow hot again"_?

Outside, Allen kept a tight hold over his hormones. He was tense and angry.

_This was not meant to happen_, Allen thought angrily, _I didn't mean to have sex with Kanda, or-or-or anything else! And I am NOT going to fall in love with him like those corny romances that involves a one night stand and then sudden love erupting from—and besides, that's for a girl and a guy, _not a guy and a guy.

"Hey bean sprout." A cool and irritating voice said from behind Allen. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Allen didn't bother to turn around. He snapped. "Just walk until we get somewhere."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Do you have another idea that will do?" Allen turned around, glaring up at Kanda through his eyelashes.

_He's cute_, Kanda thought, _when he's not angry and when he's angry._ Wearing a vague smile, Kanda replied absently, "Do I?"

Allen blushed at Kanda's intense gaze. The samurai must be on crack, really! Since when did Kanda look _vague_? This didn't make sense! And why, as Allen realized quite sourly, did their personalities switch around? Usually it was Allen who wore the smiles, but now…Allen found that he was scowling, and Kanda was smiling!

"Oi, bean sprout, you in there?" Kanda couldn't help but reach out his hand to poke the smaller boy's forehead.

Allen swatted Kanda's hand away, frowning. "Follow me." He turned abruptly away from the taller male and crunched through the snow.

----

It was about half an hour later did the personality changes switch back to the old.

Kanda was ticked off. A vein was popping in his head when he growled, "You said we were almost out of this damn forest!"

Allen huffed. "Just be patient, alright? It takes time!"

"What the fuck bean sprout?!" Kanda appeared not to hear Allen. "We're back to where we just came from!" He glared at the rotting shack and kicked it.

There was a crackling, then the wood began to splinter and snap. With a loud crack, the shack crumbled to pieces.

"Whoa…" Allen blinked.

"It's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?" Kanda remarked, placing a boot on the broken wood. He seemed to have calmed down, seeing something destroyed.

Allen glanced at Kanda. He hoped that it wasn't triumph he was seeing on Kanda's face. If it was, then Allen was going to—no, he didn't know what he was going to do…

Kanda turned around, face oddly blank. "Let's go now, using my way." He smirked, as if the crumbled shack was something that could mock Allen.

Allen wanted to rip that smirk off.

---

End, for now. Once I get my computer fixed, I'm going to make my chapters longer. But in the meanwhile, they're going to be a bit short…

And damn, I'm tired. AGAIN. And my head's pounding. Am I getting sick?


	5. Let Me Warm You Up

I'm back! Amazing recovery! Explanation: I broke my entire right arm, from the index finger to my right shoulder. (Don't ask me what I was doing; it was STUPID. Period.)

And I feel a bit unsure of how to start this when I didn't write anything for a long time… But here it goes!

Chapter Five: Let me warm you up

(Lol, the title makes me laugh)

---

Start:

Allen trudged grudgingly after the smug samurai. He was glaring at the taller man's back. _So what if I went into circles? We're getting more lost and lost!_

The surroundings were unfamiliar, and the forest began to darken. The day was almost over, and Allen was starving. He hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday, and the cold had seeped through his cloak.

"Kanda…can we stop and rest for a while?" Allen asked, hoping the older male would agree.

"No." Came the curt reply. Allen sighed and reluctantly followed him.

Allen was dead tired, and he began to suspect that Kanda was taking unusually long strides on purpose. Every boot step seemed to weigh and sink into the snow. Allen felt like there was glue on the bottom of his boots, gluing him down to every step.

Finally, Allen collapsed to the ground with a groan. Kanda stopped, turning around, and frowned at Allen. "What are you doing?"

Allen yawned. "I'm tired. Can we rest for a while? We've been walking for a long time."

Kanda's face was stony. "No."

"Please?" Allen pleaded, gray eyes raised to Kanda hopefully. "I'm really tired."

"No." Kanda turned around, a vein popping on the side of his head. "You're weaker than I thought, stupid bean sprout."

Normally, Allen would've stood up angrily and challenged Kanda, but at current circumstances, his weary feet and growling stomach was more important than his pride. Allen leaned against a tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"…" Kanda stared at the lack of response. The bean sprout _was _tired. Sighing, Kanda walked back to Allen and squatted down to be eye level. He poked at Allen. "Don't sleep in the cold, bean sprout, you'll end up dead."

Allen muttered something under his breath. Kanda raised an eyebrow. "We have to keep moving."

"I don't want to." Allen murmured. His voice was thick with drowsiness. "I'm hungry and I'm tired."

Kanda wanted to smack him. This was no time to be a spoiled brat! "Fine." Kanda growled. He turned his back to Allen, groped for his hands, and pulled Allen on his back.

"Wha-?" Allen's eyes popped open.

Kanda sniffed. "You wouldn't walk, and we need to get going, so this is the only way for us to go."

"A piggyback ride?" Allen was astonished.

"Yes, I'm carrying you for a piggyback ride. Got a problem with it?" Kanda griped.

"No…" Allen blushed faintly, glad that Kanda couldn't see his face. He snuggled his head into the crook of Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda tensed at the sudden touch, but then relaxed. "Don't get too comfortable." He warned Allen. "I'm going to drop you sooner or later."

"It doesn't matter." Allen replied, smiling. "I'm just glad that you didn't leave me behind."

Kanda grumbled something incoherent under his breath and stomped through the snow.

---

So, carrying Allen on his back and a sword at his hip, Kanda stomped confusedly through the forest. His head was overly heated, his thoughts jumbled and feelings mixed up, and his sense of awareness was heightened; Kanda could feel the fine form of the boy on his back all too well. It made him uncomfortable. Thinking about last night made him uncomfortable too. And all the things Kanda found uncomfortable, he usually ignored and tended to forget about it.

But try as he might, Kanda couldn't forget anything at that moment.

It was officially night. With Allen on his back, Kanda was actually beginning to feel tired. However, if it wasn't that sleeping in the snow dangerous and life-threatening, Kanda would've already taken a nap.

And they couldn't go back to the shack because it was in splinters.

Damn bean sprout!

Well, it was his fault too. Kanda wished he didn't kick the shack.

Lowering Allen slowly to the ground and gingerly sitting on a cold log, Kanda planned how to get through the night…

And as if something inspiring came through his thoughts when he was staring at the sleeping boy in front of him, Kanda, for once, realized that they didn't have to die in the cold while sleeping.

Kanda shook Allen forcefully. He shouted loudly into Allen's ear, "WAKE UP!"

Allen gave a start, jumped slightly, and fell forward. "What's going on?!"

Kanda smirked creepily. "Do you want to die?"

"Er…" Allen stared at the advancing samurai, whose face was shadowed in the dark. "…No?" He replied weakly.

"Then this is the only way to keep us alive." Kanda bent down and embraced the younger male, breathing lightly into Allen's ear.

Allen got serious shivers. Kanda was horny, again. Not a question, a fact. Allen inwardly groaned in dismay when Kanda slipped a cold hand in Allen's pants.

But Allen didn't do anything about it…instead, he just let Kanda do whatever.

"Not resisting tonight, are you?" Kanda asked, surprised.

"I'm too cold." Allen mumbled, face heating as he anticipated the answer of "let me warm you up" from Kanda.

Kanda looked at him bemusedly and replied. "Well, that's good. You won't be feeling the cold in a minute."

No matter how innocuous the statements of warmth and cold were, Allen's head was spinning with sex insinuations.

(Author's note: Lol, Allen's head is in the gutters. * spoils the mood*)

Kanda tilted Allen's chin up to look at him. "You ready?" He asked.

Allen realized that Kanda had already semi-stripped Allen, enough to do you-know-what. Face coloring to red, Allen stared at Kanda incredulously.

Kanda sighed irritably. "Well, ready or not, here I come." And he pressed his body to Allen's, causing Allen to gasp sharply.

---

(The Author right now would want to point out another sexual innuendo. * I'm being very immature right now* :P)

And STOP! DROP! And ROLL!

I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but 1,000 words are enough, right? And I don't like to abuse ENTERS and NEW LINES, so forgive me if it looks short. Do whatever, and here's a riddle that I found interesting:

What is it that Adam has none, Eve has two, and everyone has three?

When I saw this riddle, I think I nearly had a fit. When my friend asked me for the answer, I excitedly said something very inappropriate for the young children that were present at the moment (cough) and I swear! Totally anime moment! My friend would've had those sweat drop things and I would be pictured as some excited little kid with big sparkly eyes. But no, my friend just stared at me and uttered a short, "No", and I was really disappointed…


	6. I Want to Hold Your Hand

I have updated! I should update my other stories too...hmmm...

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah. Never owned D. Gray-Man, never will.

Chapter Six: I Want to Hold Your Hand

Allen was beginning to wonder if the samurai liked him. He trotted after the taller man, trying to keep up. After all, Kanda had fucked him two times already…unless he thought of Allen as just a fuck buddy?

Allen frowned. He sure hoped Kanda didn't really think him like that, after all, he had lost his _virginity_ to him…and perhaps like him…maybe.

Like Kanda?! Allen shook his head violently as that thought slipped into his mind. Then it dawned on him that he, Allen Walker, was worrying over whether Kanda, evil jerk of a samurai, liked him or not.

"Gah!" Allen burst out in frustration. He slapped himself to get back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing…?" Kanda had turned around at the outburst and was very surprised to find that Allen was slapping…himself.

If the slaps hadn't brought Allen to reality, then Kanda's question just did.

Flushing profusely, Allen stammered, "I-I was just trying to keep myself awake!" He hoped Kanda would buy it; if he didn't, then Allen was going to have some very awkward and long explaining to do…

To Allen's surprise, Kanda nodded. "Sure. As long as you don't sleep in the cold, then you're fine." He turned back around and strode through the snow.

Allen stared at the taller man's back, realizing that his lie did make sense…and that the taller man was very …assuring and …Allen found himself staring at Kanda's swinging hand. He wondered if it was warm and calloused if he slipped his hand into it.

Allen blinked. Did he just express a desire to—to _hold Kanda's hand?!_

---

While Allen was fighting his desire to reach his hand out to Kanda's, Kanda was wondering where the hell they were.

---

Allen's hand twitched on its own accord and began to move to Kanda's. "No! Stop it, you stupid hand!" Allen hissed under his breath, glaring at his hand.

Kanda stopped, turned around, and stared at Allen like 'wtf?'. Allen, who was shaking inside, smiled widely. "What?"

"N-nothing." Kanda turned back around, feeling strange. He continued to walk quickly, but he couldn't help but turn his head back every few seconds to check if the white haired boy was alright…in the mind.

Allen didn't notice the continuous contemplation of whether he was insane or not. He was more focused on trying not to look at any part of Kanda.

And of course, it was rather hard because Kanda was right in front of him, and his ass was just a few inches away. And his hand was just a few inches away from Allen's reach.

Allen had never felt such a desire to hold someone's hand. Or grope someone's ass. Heck, his desire to hold Kanda's hand was bigger than his desire for food!

This cannot go on, Allen told himself sternly. He shook his head once again, and slapped himself to get back to reality. Reality, in that, they, Allen and Kanda were stuck in the woods together and were trying to find food and get out of the dreaded woods…not to mention that they had sex, _twice_.

Allen's face heated again as he remembered that, and he stumbled over a tree root and fell forward into Kanda.

"Oof!" Kanda fell face forward into the snow. He had a mouthful of snow. Spitting it out angrily, he turned to Allen and yelled, "What was that for?!"

Allen was dazed. His head spun. His face was right beside Kanda's crotch…which reminded him of the night they had sex for the first time. Blood pounding loudly in Allen's ears, Allen did not hear what Kanda was saying, or rather, shouting.

"Bean sprout! Do you hear me?! Have you become deaf?!" Kanda glared at the younger male.

Allen did not reply. He was still dazed, and he felt his blood rush into his head.

"Allen!" Kanda grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Allen blinked. He was still dazed, and his heart was hammering loudly. But he opened his mouth and asked Kanda, "Can I hold your hand?"

---

(Author's note: Sorry, I have to take a break. I'll be back…ah, I'm back. Now onward!)

---

Kanda stared at Allen. He could not believe his ears. "Er…what did you just say?" Kanda asked slowly.

"I want to hold your hand." Allen said seriously. His big gray eyes were locked onto Kanda's, holding them in question.

"…" Kanda stared at the boy sitting on his lap.

* Long silence…*

"No." Kanda said finally. Allen looked disappointed.

"Why?" Allen asked in a small voice.

Kanda stood up, pulling Allen with him. His face was blank. "Because…" Kanda's face changed from the blank into a highly uncomfortable expression. "We're men."

For some reason, this made Allen really angry. Allen kicked Kanda in the shins and shouted. "Then if we're men, then why did you do all those stuff to me?!"

Kanda blinked, a light dawning on him. "Uh…" He fished through his brain to find a reason. "Because you looked cold?"

"What-?!" Allen was thunderstruck.

Kanda used this moment to escape. But Allen reacted quickly and tackled him to the ground.

Pinning Kanda down under him, Allen glared daggers and demanded, "Tell me why."

Kanda was extremely uncomfortable. He turned his head to the side, unable to look at Allen in the eyes. Or look at Allen's face.

"Kanda…" Allen growled threateningly. "If you don't give me an adequate answer now, I will—I will…" Allen looked for something to threaten Kanda with. "I will tell everyone back the Order about what you did!"

Kanda turned his head back quickly, angry. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Allen said grimly, shifting his body to better pin Kanda down. His face was mere inches away from Kanda's. "Now tell me."

Kanda stared at the boy's serious face. "Alright." He smirked and wriggled his right hand free from Allen's and grabbed the back of his head harshly and brought him down to a fierce kiss.

---

End. I'm tired…I'm pooped…and I'm about to fall over…Good Night!


	7. Finale

Boo To You Too

Finale

Kanda found himself quite speechless. The smaller boy in front of him had rendered him into a complete speechless state.

_Hold my hand? What the fuck is wrong with him?_ Kanda's thoughts raced through his mind like wildfire. _No, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

After a while of complete silence, Kanda cleared his throat embarrassedly, averted his eyes away from the large gray eyes. "…I don't know." He muttered.

The boy in front of him stared at him.

Then, "I call rape."

"What?" Kanda's head whipped around; the samurai glared at the boy angrily. "I did not rape you!"

"Yes you did!" Allen crossed his arms, a faint blush sweeping his cheeks.

"It's not called rape if you were willing!"

"Who said I was willing?" Allen bit back.

"Your moans. _Kanda, harder! Harder! Faster!_" Kanda imitated in a high pitched voice.

Allen's ears burned red. "I did not sound like that when we were doing it!" He protested, indignant.

Kanda smirked. "See?"

"See what?" Allen said crossly. "I don't get what you mean."

"You liked it." Kanda sounded unbelievably smug.

"…" Allen hated that smug tone. He pounced on Kanda, knocking the taller man down to the ground.

Shocked, Kanda stared up at his attacker. "What the hell are you doing?"

Allen grabbed Kanda's wrists and held them down to prevent him from pushing Allen away. He ignored Kanda's question and shot back with his own. "Why did you have sex with me?"

Kanda's eyes widened considerably. "Y-You already asked that, stupid beansprout." He muttered.

"I want a real answer. Not because 'I looked cold' or 'I don't know'." Allen straddled Kanda's hip with his legs, securing his position.

"…" Kanda examined the cold, frosty snow for a while, gathering his thoughts. "Maybe on impulse?" Kanda suggested weakly.

"Impulse?!" Allen about screeched. He was furious. This man, he took away his own precious virginity, caused him much embarrassment and lust, and now he says it was on "impulse"?

Kanda coughed. "Okay, no, I'm just kidding." He immediately added when he saw Allen's reaction.

"Maybe…I…well…." Kanda closed his eyes shut, preparing himself to admit something that he would never even admit to himself in private. "Fine, dammit! I like you!"

He braced himself for the blow. It never came. Instead, Allen's weight shifted off of him and the death like grip at his wrists disappeared.

"Allen?" Kanda opened his eyes. Allen, wordlessly, sat down on the cold snow next to Kanda. His head was bent forward so that his white hair would cover his eyes.

Kanda lifted himself up tentatively. "Allen?" He stretched a hand to the unmoving boy.

Allen lifted his head up, and Kanda saw that he was smiling radiantly. "Whatever happened to the insensitive bastard I met in the beginning?"

"Eh? Oh him." Kanda scoffed, a pink tint spreading lightly on his cheeks. "I guess he had some issues and turned gay for you." It embarrassed Kanda to speak of himself like this, but the words just fell out bluntly.

"Really?" Allen turned to look at Kanda with serious gray eyes.

Kanda jerked his head, embarrassed, in a noncommittal reply.

It was quiet for some time. Then Allen stood up, extending a hand out to Kanda.

Kanda took the hand silently, devoid of snide remarks.

"Let's get the hell outta this forest, okay?" Allen suggested.

"That's what I've been thinking." Kanda muttered.

"And let me hold on to your hand." Allen said.

"Psh. Fine." Kanda averted his eyes away from the cute, smaller boy.

The two exorcists walked silently ahead, hand in hand, forming a silent sort of compact between them.

End. This is the end. No more. I finished it. I know it sucked, but I don't have any time to make it better. I thank all those who reviewed this and told me that they liked it. Thank you!


End file.
